Max Poole
Max Pool is a would-be serial killer appearing in About Face. History Max's first victim, Michelle Colucci, found a poster with her photo and the words "Have You Seen Me?" on her front door in Carrolton, a small suburb outside Dallas, Texas. A police officer, the husband of a friend, dismissed it as a Halloween prank and promised to come check on her later. When he did so, she had been abducted and a room of her house covered in the same wanted posters. Three days later, her body was found in a stream. The day after that, another woman, Enid White, found a collection of wanted posters put up in a row outside. Driven by fear, she purchased a shotgun to defend herself. She then called the police department, bugged by Max who abducted her and scattered posters around the room. After the rest of the BAU delivered the profile, Rossi told the media that the masks Max left behind signified impotence in order to play on his anger and get him to call them. Max did so, instructing Rossi to take what he said back. Rossi then lied about his face being taped by a security camera and claiming that, when captured, he would simply be considered a loser, like he always had. After hanging up, Max threw a tantrum in his office space. The call was successfully traced to Techco, an advanced communications technology company for which Michelle Colucci, an architect, had drawn blueprints for and which Enid White worked at for two months. After locating Max in the building's lobby, Rossi and Hotch tried to talk him into surrendering. Max then drew a revolver and was shot by Rossi. Enid White was then found alive in Max's residence. Modus Operandi Max only killed one of his victims, Michelle Colucci, so the term "M.O." may be somewhat misused, but when that victim was killed, Max abducted her, kept her captive, sexually assaulted her, and killed her by cutting her face off. Prior to both abductions, Max would place one or more wanted posters with a portrait photo and the phrase "Have You Seen Me?" on them and place them on the victims' houses. After the abductions, he would cover the interior of one of the rooms with more wanted posters along with a mask with a number of how many victims had been abducted at the time. Profile Max's profile was that he would be an "exceedingly average" white male in his mid-30s to 40s and about 5'11 in height and 165 pounds in weight. He would have access to some kind of house where he could keep his victims and be fairly competent when handling computer technology, being able to make the wanted posters with a computer and bug Enid White's phone. The fact that there is nothing remarkable about him would also be reflected in his work life, where he wouldn't stand out at all. Being ignored daily was one of the things that drove Max to kill. The "Have You Seen Me" text on the posters refer to him, not the victims. Known Victims *Michelle Colucci *Enid White Appearances * Season Three ** About Face Category:Criminals Category:Unclassified Killers Category:Deceased